


Reunion

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I actually dont ship them, I hate Kate Argent, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years he should have known she’d never leave him alone. Would never let him live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season one when Kate shows up at the Hale house to interrogate Derek for information about the alpha.
> 
> I think I've taken many an artistic liberties with this.  
> I dont even know where this came from.  
> But when I think about teenage Derek it gives me a lot of feels.  
> This is also super short, my apologies.

He never thought he’d see her again. Never thought he’d smell the sweet jasmine tang of her scent, or hear the almost too deep husk of her laugh. Never thought that he’d see the long trusses of caramel color hair or her expressive green eyes, but he should have known she would be back.

Even after all these years he should have known she’d never leave him alone. Would never let him live.

The floor had been cold and the dust burned his lungs. The sick sting and burn from Kate’s cattle prod still hadn’t faded from his skin. And as he looked at her, he couldn’t help but notice how well she’d aged. How the faint laugh lines that had started to form around her eyes suited her. It made him sick to have those thoughts. To still have those thoughts even after the woman had butchered his entire family.

For a moment he was that naïve teenager again as she stepped away from him and retracted the electric prob. For a moment the skip in his heart let him believe that this was his Katie again, sweet loving Katie who was older and attractive but still held his hand and made him feel invincible and not like a dumb kid.

Then reality slammed back into him full force when she rounded on him with the gun. It was his feelings that had almost gotten him killed again. He couldn’t afford to hope that his Katie was still somewhere inside the bitch before him.

He burst through the door, his shoes falling heavy onto the rotted boards of the porch before he leapt and took off into the woods.

The cold air burned as it filled his lungs. His chest heaved with every breath as he ran from the burnt shell of his childhood home. But with each step clarity was brought forth, ridding him of childish fantasies.

Worthless

That’s all he was to Kate Argent. He was no longer the little pet she played with or brought into her bed. He couldn’t be of any use of her for information because she knew about as much as he did about the alpha.

To her he was better off dead now that he was no use.

The thought had made his chest ache when he finally stopped in the middle of the reserve. For a moment he had let himself be that scared teenager who had been betrayed by his first and last love. He felt broken and confused all over again.

As he took in the crisp winter air Derek shook his head to clear it of the thoughts and feelings.  No more would he let himself be the weak kid he knew himself to be in Kate Argent’s deceitful eyes. No more would he take the fruit from the snake.

If it was a war she wanted, a war she would get.

No matter how much it was hurting him to do so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? *twiddles thumbs*


End file.
